


i miss you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Sudah hampir satu bulan, tetapi pria pirang itu masih tak datang. Dan Rinne hanya bisa menunggu, sembari terus berharap dengan keping-keping rindu yang berhamburan.





	i miss you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 22: i miss you

"Deidara bodoh, Deidara bodoh, Deidara bodoh."

Rinne mengutuk dengan kepala rebah di atas meja sembari menggoyang-goyangkan gelas anggur merah hingga airnya hampir tumpah; itu sudah gelas ketiganya dalam satu jam terakhir. Ada genangan yang nyaris tumpah dari balik kelopak matanya.

Sudah hampir satu bulan ia tak melihat Deidara, dan pria itu juga tak pernah merespons pesan singkatnya sama sekali.

Ia datang tiap malam ke bar ini sambil berharap Deidara akan muncul, dan hanya membuat rindu-rindunya semakin besar karena lenyapnya presensi si pria pirang dari hari ke hari. Terkadang, ia merasa bodoh sekali menunggu pria itu setiap hari. Namun demikian, tetap saja.

Hatinya tak bisa berbohong meski hanya sedikit.

Rindu-rindunya sudah begitu besar hingga terasa sakit sekali. Ia juga tak tahu apakah pria itu juga merasakan hal yang sama, atau tidak. Hanya saja, ia sudah tak peduli.

Rinne hanya ingin teman berceritanya kembali. Itu saja. Tak lebih. Rinne tak meminta hal yang muluk-muluk. Deidara kembali hadir dalam kehidupannya saja sudah sangat lebih dari cukup. Ia juga tak peduli bila Deidara tetap terus menganggapnya sebagai teman pembawa sampah-sampah duka.

Asalkan Deidara datang lagi, dan minum koktail bersamanya.

Sesederhana itu saja yang ia inginkan. Dan semesta begitu kejam tak mengabulkan satu pintanya yang begitu mudah.

Ada beberapa kali si bartender muda menanyakan keberadaan Deidara padanya, yang selalu ia jawab hanya dengan satu atau dua gelengan kepala. Kemudian setelahnya, bartender itu tak pernah bertanya lagi. Rinne sempat penasaran mengapa si bartender tak bertanya lagi, tetapi pada akhirnya, ia lebih senang bartender itu berhenti bertanya.

Karena setidaknya, hatinya tak perlu remuk tiap kali ada yang menanyakan keberadaan Deidara.

Ada beberapa kali, Rinne mengacaukan pekerjaannya di kantor, karena isi kepalanya berantakan; hanya penuh oleh Deidara. Ia sudah beruntung sekali Pak Tua tidak mengusir atau bahkan memecatnya. Ia sedikit kesulitan untuk fokus pada beberapa pekerjaan di kantor hingga sering kali ia harus lembur lebih lama untuk menuntaskan pekerjaan yang seharusnya sudah selesai sejak lama.

Sebab, serpihan-serpihan rindu yang memenuhi relung dada, sudah tak lagi bisa diajak kompromi.

Rinne mencoba untuk mengalihkan benaknya dari Deidara dengan mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas sekaligus, namun masih gagal. Tugas-tugas serta instruksi dari Pak Tua memang semuanya selesai dengan cukup baik. Namun, tetap ada dua-tiga kekurangan yang sering kali fatal di dalamnya.

Karena kinerjanya tak bisa sempurna.

Atas dasar tersebutlah ia harus lembur dan mengulang semuanya.

Rinne mulai memejamkan mata rapat-rapat; ia bersikeras untuk tidak menangis atau membiarkan genangan di balik kelopak matanya meluncur walau hanya setitik. Bibir kecilnya sudah menyesap anggur merah lagi, hingga hanya tersisa beberapa teguk di dasar gelas.

Ia rindu, pada mata biru Deidara.

Tempat di mana ia bisa tetap memandangi langit biru cerah tanpa harus menunggu siang hari. Tempat di mana ia bisa tetap memandangi langit biru cerah meski kelabu sedang menguasai cakrawala tertinggi. Ia tak membantah, bahwa Deidara sudah menjadi bentang langitnya selama ini. Iris langit dengan kilat-kilat pongah pria itu, yang acap kali tampak menyebalkan, sulit sekali untuk membuatnya berpaling terlalu lama.

Apalagi bila hampir satu bulan.

Ini terlalu lama.

Sebab, ia bukanlah batu gunung yang sanggup menunggu beratus-ratus tahun.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
